


Sandwiched

by magicalcookie664



Series: Curse his 13 year old body [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Five Whump, Omorashi, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, Watersports, Wetting, Whump, mild Klaus and Five bonding, poor five, tua - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalcookie664/pseuds/magicalcookie664
Summary: Watersports! If you don't like don't read! :)"Movie night" with Klaus and Diego, where Five finds himself sandwiched between the two and in trouble.I've never written watersports before.Give it a try if you like because I suck at summaries.





	Sandwiched

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written watersports before so I'm sorry if it's bad. There needs to be more Five watersports fics on here, that's all I'm saying. :D

Since the apocalypse has been prevented, Luther has been trying to take up his position as the 'leader' and persuade everyone to spend more quality time together. Klaus came up with the idea of a movie night. Of course, that meant one of those cringy badly filmed movies that you can barely follow being put on with a side of popcorn.

Only Diego, Klaus and Five turned up.

Five begins to regret his decision almost immediately. He tends to zone out a lot, his brain forcing old images and memories onto him as he sits, sandwiched in between Diego and Klaus on the couch. Damn this.Spending so many years in the apocalypse where survival was the only thing to aim for, he grew to be able to actually zone out of his own pain or discomfort. This often results in him forgetting to eat, as he barely feels hungry, but that's another problem.

Diego is fully focused on the movie, the cheep effects lighting up the screen oddly fascinating for him.

Klaus is asleep, his head lolling back against the couch cushions, snoring almost silently.

A huge explosion goes off within the TV, just another effect of the meaningless movie for Five. But the sound brings him back to the present and he glanced about him quickly, remembering where he is. Honestly, fuck the apocalypse.For a moment, he's confused. His lower stomach hurts, a burning pain that causes him to squirm.

Luckily Diego's still too engrossed in the movie to pay him any attention.

"Shit," Five whispers, realisation dawning on him. He really has to pee. He bites his lip, forcing himself not to swear again as that would only draw attention to himself. He carefully manoeuvres past Diego and Klaus, sliding off the couch as quietly as possible. The pain increases and he stifles a whimper as he leaks a little. He bites down on his lip hard, squeezing his eyes shut as tears burn in his eyes.

He can't wet himself at this age. Curse his 13 year old body. He glances down and notices the small wet patch between is legs.

Fuck.

He needs to get out. With one glance behind him to reassure him of Diego and Klaus' obliviousness he begins to edge himself towards the door, the odd waddling style taking far more time than he has. He wedges his left hand between his legs and uses his right one to reach the door handle, jiggling it in frustration.

An anxious tear escapes down one of his cheeks. He's shaking, barely able to stand up, inches away from literally pissing himself and the stupid door is stuck.

Too late now.

Piss is leaking between his fingers now in a continuous stream, it's all he can do to shove the door open and fall through it onto the carpet outside. He squeezes his eyes shut again, feeling his cheeks heat in embarrassment as a pool grows beneath him, half soaking into the carpet.

"Shit," he gasps, a sob forcing itself out of his mouth.

When the stream of pee finally dwindles out he runs an eye over his soaked pants and the stained carpet in embarrassment.

This is going to take a lot of scrubbing.

Curse his 13 year old body.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was really bad. Sorry :( I'm usually writing character x character so eH.


End file.
